The Gonstongast: Life in Hiding
by jojokattie1324
Summary: Eyvindur, a Gonstongast, has chosen to hide out in the world of humans by posing as a teenage boy. Follow his journey into the world of humans, and see the life of humans from a different point of view!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and characters because I made this whole thing up! Enjoy!**

Beautiful lands surrounded by lush and highly populated forests. This is the habitat of the mysterious and widely feared Gonstongast. The Gonstongast has lived in peace since the creation of the Earth, yet increased production of humans has threatened to wipe out the remainders of this species. Because of its appearance, the Gonstongast has become one of the main targets for destruction by humans.

An average Gonstongast looks like a figment of a human's dreams, or rather, nightmares. Yet over centuries of being hunted, the Gonstongast has developed a unique strategy for survival in the now human world. They can now shape shift into many different species. Some include birds, dogs, cats, foxes, bears, squirrels, and humans.

One Gonstongast in particular, who goes by the name of Eyvindur (_pronounced: ie-ven-dur)_, has chosen to hide out in the world of humans. He has taken the form of a teenage boy with dark brown longish hair, and bright green eyes. Eyvindur is getting accustomed to the world of humans, and has been taken in by two other Gonstongasts posing as a human couple. They teach him how to live the life of an average human, for he is just starting in this new life.

* * *

_Hey, thanks for reading! Please R&R! _


	2. The Transformation

**The Transformation: From Gonstongast to Human **

Eyvindur stepped up to the Elder Gonstongast, and mentally prepared himself for the transformation. The Elder, also known as Junmal (_pronounced: yun-mall_), placed a small stone atop Eyvindur's forehead. The gem glowed a sickly green color, and then began levitating above Eyvindur. It rotated in perfect motions, and Eyvindur began to feel dizzy.

Junmal reached above Eyvindur and took the stone, stopping its rotation. Suddenly, Eyvindur dropped to the ground. His vision blacked out and he felt nothing but a searing chill that covered his whole body.

When Eyvindur woke, he still saw nothing but darkness. This made him panic, and he flailed his limbs around in the open air, desperately trying to find someone or something. A hand touched him, and he immediately stopped and listened, for someone began to speak.

"Be still Eyvindur. The transformation is complete." The voice told him.

"But I can't see anything! Where are you?" A hint of fear escaped his voice, but he remained still, waiting for an answer.

"Open your eyes, dear. You are a human now, so you have eyelids to cover your sight." The voice told him.

Eyvindur opened his eyelids, though he didn't know how he had done this, and saw the world again. The colors were so vivid, and everything was clear and bright, even in the thick cover of the tall trees. Eyvindur looked around and saw a human female. She was of average height, with light brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled at Eyvindur, and he smiled back, again not knowing how he had accomplished this task.

"Welcome back, Eyvindur. I am pleased to tell you that the transformation was a success!" The human female spoke to him.

"You mean I'm…" Eyvindur tried to contemplate what she had said.

"Yes Eyvindur, you are now a full human!" Her smile stretched wider over her human face.


	3. Changing Tactics

**Changing Tactics: Humans Aren't Predators Anymore…**

The two Gonstongasts posing as a human couple drove Eyvindur to his new home. The female posing as his adoptive mom was called Banyan (_pronounced: bon-yawn)_, and the male posing as his adoptive father was called Kaden (_pronounced: kuh-deen)_. Kaden drove the oversized, bright shape of metal humans referred to as a van down the dark, hard covering on the ground Banyan told him was a road.

As they drove down the road, Eyvindur looked out the clear piece of material on the side of the van and saw very large living establishments. These living establishments also had clear materials on them, and were decorated with various colors that Eyvindur marveled over.

As a Gonstongast, he only saw a select few colors, and now that he was human, so many more selections came into view, and he was stunned by all he could now see.

"Banyan, are we going to inhabit a living establishment like those over there?" He said, pointing out the window.

"Those establishments that you see outside are called houses, and yes we are!" She answered, turning back to face him.

"And when do I get to see the… house?" Eyvindur slowed, taking in and memorizing the new word.

"We will arrive shortly." Banyan replied, turning back to face the front of the van.

A red shape loomed ahead, with letters on the front. When the van neared that shape, it stopped.

"Why have we stopped?" Eyvindur asked Kaden, puzzled as to why they didn't just go on ahead.

Kaden answered, "In the human world, there are rules that protect people in vehicles. This red sign in front of us, also known as a stop sign, signals that we are to stop and let other cars pass in other directions. This keeps us from hitting those other cars."

"What other rules are there for cars?" Eyvindur asked, his interest climbing. He loved learning new things, and in the human world, there were endless things to learn!

"You'll learn soon enough! After you get accustomed to human life, you'll be able to get your permit, and learn to drive a car of your very own!"

"Really? Whoa, I can't wait!" Eyvindur was excited now! To be able to control a car of his very own would be an experience of a lifetime!

Eyvindur sat back and daydreamed about his future as a human. The possibilities were endless, and he was ready!


End file.
